The Tiles of Talar
by MutantMagic
Summary: A simple farm girl, Talar, gets confronted by a mysterious man called Anyon, a man with magic who wants Talar and here vast powers beside him. She has a challenge at hand as she is forced to choose between right and love.
1. First Glance

**Chapter One**

_First Glance. _

I swept the plain old wooden floors. The rough cut wooden handle on the broom splintered my hands. Father was working out at the markets again. Farmer he is. And a servant girl I'm not. He told me to clean the cottage that day. So I did. I didn't want to argue, it sure was better than picking cabbages from the fields. The happy but always cautious bronze coloured Dog trailed at my heels, never had a name, just 'Dog'.

The day was quiet and the air still. I could hear no one approaching, not for a good half mile. The moment seemed right so I placed the broom against the wall and slid into the corner, pulling away an old plank. Behind it revealed a book. Not just any book 'The Book'. I pulled it out of the wall followed by a string of cobwebs. A quick brush of my hand was all it needed to push away the dust. I felt the magnetism. The book pulled me in. I brushed the small blue stone in the middle of the cover. It glowed brighter. Not just glowed but flickered. This only caused me to feel more connected. I carefully opened the front cover. The first page had a symbol largely printed. It was three swirls that met in the centre and equally twirled outwards, creating a triangle like shape. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It was strange. It was compelling me.

"Hello?" I snapped the book shut. It wasn't father. The door knocked once more. I couldn't believe that I didn't hear them coming. Someone was here. I roughly forced the book through the gap in the wall. I made it to my feet.

"One moment," I stalled while grabbing the broom and making a few sweeping motions before saying. "Come in,"

In walked in an adult and a young man, they both had hooded capes that hung low covering their faces. I looked them up and down. The Dog just sat at my side.

"Who are you?" I asked prudently while lightly patting the Dog's head who was not growling, not barking, not doing anything. Had it forgotten? I trained it to protect the farm, father and I from strangers. Not all strangers. No. They had magic.

The man lifted his hood. "I'm Anyon," I studied his stubbled face.

"And so, mister Anyon, what do you want? My father is at the markets if you want any produce," I offered as nicely as I could to the strangers.

"No," Anyon smiled, "our produce needs are previously supplied,"

I glanced across to the barely adult boy his face still out of sight. He looked not younger or older than I. The silence continued. I frowned.

"So," I said looking up to the man, "my father shall be home from the markets at half afternoon, if you want to come back then," halfway through the sentence, the Dog freely trotted up to the strangers. I picked my eyes back up to Anyon. My fake smile disappeared "No," I shook my head. "Leave now," I dropped to broom and took a step backwards. I flash my eyes gold. Dog comes beside me, following my silent command.

"_What's wrong?"_ a deep but innocent voice echoed through my head. I snapped my eyes to the young man. He removed his hood showing his deep brown hair and blue as blue eyes. He cocked his head to the side.

I continued to move backwards. "I don't want any trouble. I-I have hidden for so long. We have created a life. I do not wish to leave it now," They didn't pursue.

"The time is now. If you don't join us you might as well be treated as one of them," Anyon revealed a portion of his sword that was red with blood. I sighed and looked around from the corner of my eye. I was fully in my room.

"Betynan," I commanded at the door to my side. The door closed shut. "Behæpse fæst," the lock on the door fastened. I was locked in my room. Without a second thought I slid back into my corner and pulled the book out of the hide hole. My finger desperately flicked through the pages. All the wrong spells were popping up. Kill a troll. Animate a statue. None would help me.

"Tospringe," Anyon voice muffled through the wood. The door broke away off its hinges and came down with an earsplitting crash. I shriveled away into the corner.

The words 'motan lifgedæl cuman caf' kept on repeating in my head. Motan lifgedæl cuman caf, or in other words, 'May death come quick'. My instincts were strong. I was sure it would work. But I didn't say anything. Why would i? I didn't know what it would do…waste him or waste me?

All I could do is listen to the footsteps of Anyon painfully plod forward as the question practically screaming at me. I lifted my head up from my knees. Anyon was only a step away from me. No other weapon he had showing just hand outstretched arm that aimed directly at me. The other person was right behind him. He stared at me with a straight face, everything but his eyes. In his eyes I could see the pain.

"_He will do it_," The voice warned in my head. He didn't want this anymore than I did. I watched the ground.

"Okay," Anyon's hand didn't move, "I will join you, just don't hurt me," I begged.

Anyon dropped his hand in a relaxed fashion and smiled. "Now that's the smartest thing you have done since we have been here. Who lets in absolute strangers anyway?" He asked the boy. They both chuckled. Anyon turned his back and exited the small room.

"I am Mordred," He spoke still smiling. I took his offering of his hand and got up.

"Talar. Talar Aradia," I warily said steadying myself.

"What's your age girl?" Anyon asked while observing a small jug on the table.

"I am yet to turn 15 at quarter year,"

"Hmm... Second youngest now, right behind Mordred here, he's 15 at half year," I nodded. "Well we'll, best we be off,"

"Wait-What shall I tell my father?"

"You _shall not _tell your father anything," Anyon snapped.

"Why?"

"Because I said so,"

"_It's for his safety_," The voice echoed.

'His safety', the words made my stomach sink. Every other girl in the world would have looked to her father for safety not the other way around.

I quickly got my fawn coloured cape and a piece of crusty bread. Before leaving I picked up the book and placed it in my over the shoulder bag. We left on horseback. I shared with Mordred.

We slowed to a trot while nearing the muddy ground that surrounded a lake. I reached into my bag and lightly brushed the crystal, it still glowed.

"_Where did you get that?_"

"I have always had it. My mother passed it on to me before she died," I said no taking my eyes up from the stone.

"_It bares the mark of the Druid people, our people_,"

"Our people," I laughed while giving my bags flap a little flick for it to close.

"_Yes 'Our people',_"

"Oh no, not again," I twisted my body around.

"_What?_"

"Dog, he followed us here," I sighed.

"_Your Dog followed us?_"

"Yeah, it's kind of my fault. I have this…I don't know…connection or something," I eyes glistened gold and the dog disappeared from sight.

"_Animal magnetism,_" I nodded, "_interesting,"_

"Hey Anyon," Mordred call forward, "I just found out Talar's ability,"

"What's it?" Anyon asked not turning around.

"Animal magnetism," Anyon just nodded and kept on riding forwards. "Where did it go?"

"The dog, I sent him away. He'll follow from afar," I thought for a moment, "Does everyone have these abilities?" I asked.

"Not everyone. The stronger or more unique your ability is, the stronger you are as a mage. See me, I have telepathy, I'm a very powerful mage. And you with your animal magnetism, that makes you a very strong one two,"

"What about Anyon?"

"_He is just a fighter. Nothing special,"_

"_Why do you-Huh whoa it worked. Why do you choose to speak in your mind at certain times?"_

"_Something_'_s people just don't want to know or hear_,"


	2. Trying on Purpose

The small almost tribe seemed to welcome me in with open arms. They were glad to have someone with my talents. Throughout the camp there were farms and fires, tents and gathering areas.

Anyon was convinced that he could use my powers to hunt. And I was soon scheduled onto a hunting group. I was the only girl. The small group of four crouched through the long grass. I stayed close to Mordred. He was the only one I trusted. Mordred told me that he usually goes on expedition trips such as hunts and gatherings to be an instant warning for the villagers if there is going to be an attack

"I do not know how to do this," I whispered to Mordred.

"It'll come naturally, trust me."

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. My mind spun. Suddenly it felt like I wasn't on the ground anymore. It felt like I had a million eyes everywhere and I were pulling the deer in with a rope. But not just pulling it, controlling it. I made the deer walk. The bond grew stronger as it got closer. I saw Anyon start to stalk the deer. 'No,' I wanted to shout out. 'Wait till I break the bond,' but I my voice was almost silent.

"_Mordred_," I whispered in my mind pulling our voices together, "_I'm still connected to the deer_,"

Mordred's face dropped not knowing what to do, and then he whipped around to face Anyon in anticipation. Anyon jumped down from a high tree. I could have sworn that he was flying. With his hand bound tight into a fist, Anyon's body landed perfectly and swung the deer's rear leg.

"Argh," I cried out, "my leg,"

"What's wrong?" Mordred asked panicked.

"I don't know. My leg it feels like it's broken," My hands fluttered over my calf. A searing pain swept through my stomach, "no my side," I choked out.

The pain burned madly. It felt as if there was a fire sweeping through my body. Like there was a whip of thorns that had wrapped around me and it was squeezing me tighter. My head magnetically jolted to the side. It was Anyon. He was crouching over the deer's body slowly slicing a dagger through the animal's stomach. It was dead. The blood of the deer seemed to call to me. It made my heart sink and the pain soar even more. It made me feel like it was my blood.

"The deer," I whispered through the agony. "Argh-the deer,"

Mordred's head snapped up. He stood up strongly and focused on Anyon. My chest began to heave up and down, my heart was slowing. In that short split second of my life Anyon dropped to the ground. The pain stopped. Mordred dropped back to his knees like all his energy was lost. He pulled my body up slightly from the damp forest floor and shifted in a way that he could rest my back against his folded legs.

"Empathy," Mordred stroked my damp muddy hair from my face. I looked up to him weakly, barely able to keep my eyes open. "You're empathetic," I tried to smile but it failed. Suddenly my lungs drew a great deep breath of air. I soaked up an invisible mist of energy. Visions from animals nearby slurred through my mind.

"Oh no," I said still watching through the animals eyes.

"What?" Mordred's eyes widened. He saw what I saw.

"They're here,"

Mordred's face hardened. He stared into my eyes, watching what the animals could see. Anyon found his way onto his feet, ignoring the deer.

"How far are they?" Anyon asked receiving Mordred's message. I could hear my people panicking down at the village.

Mine and Mordred's eyes widened even more. "It's too late," our voices scarcely herd but Mordred's voice rebounded through everyone's heads.


	3. The Battle

"Come on you can't just leave me here," I moaned to Mordred. "I could help,"

"No. You're too weak. Just stay here. Stay hidden. In your bag-use the book if you need to," He turned out to the wind, "The fight is starting now I _have _to go. I have to go and fight for both of us now," Mordred left without looking back.

If he were to fight for the both of he, he would lose. The village is weak, women and children are probably already dead.

I forced myself to stand up. My legs shook under the sudden weight. I leant against the 'Safe Tree' that Mordred had taken me to. A swarm of gold mist surrounded me. It built up my energy, it healed me. My leg was whole, my stomach no longer ached. It was the animals. I sucked a bit of their life for me.

I began to walk and then eventually run. I watched with the animals and smelt the air. They had come this way. I followed the dusty track that ran through the forest.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice calmly say from behind me. I dug my boots into the ground to stop and turned around. There behind me was a tall and lanky man, no not a man, but not a boy. His black hair flopped down over his ears.

"No one," I said defensively.

"Where are you going?" He proceeded to ask slowly walking forward.

"Nowhere," I took a step backwards.

"Well _no-one _who is going to _nowhere_, you seem to be in a bit of a rush," The person shrugged. I spun around and stared walking. "You're a druid aren't you?" I turned back to face the person who was much closer than I thought. "Then I suggest not going that way,"

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Well if you haven't herd, there is a battle going on, just over that ridge, actually,"

"How did you find me?"

"You have magic," His eyes briefly watched my bag. I frowned at the statement, "I mean you have magic and I'm …guarding…something, and well who else would not-think-that-you-have-magic-because you are definitely-not-a-knight-of-Camelot and who else would run towards the fight-if-they-weren't-on-the-opposite-side," he rushed over the words.

"Merlin, will you let me pass?" I asked after a silence.

Merlin's face froze as if he was mid-sentence. "How do you know my name?"

"What do you mean? I know many names," I kept my words as riddles.

"That's not an answer," Merlin seemed to take a defensive stance. I turned my back yet again and began walking again, "Hey!" Merlin called after me. He ran up behind me and forced my body to face him. My hand flung up in a flash and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you touch me," I said through my teeth crushing his bone with all my might. Ah the wrist-one of the best pressure points. Merlin's face cringed and I released his hand.

"But how do you know my name?" he said bracing his wrist.

"I know many names," I repeated the riddle, "Emrys," My eyes glowed gold as I made a wolf howl in the distance. I smiled and ran to the fields.

Seeing through the eyes of a sparrow, I saw Merlin take a defensive stance. He raised his hand slowly. "Let me be Merlin," I said loudly as I slowed to a stop. He didn't respond. I turned around to see Merlin staring at me with his deep dark blue eyes.

"How do you know my name?" he asked yet again.

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me,"

"Try me,"

"I heard you-"

Merlin interrupted, "How?"

Is shook my head. "Through the anima-" suddenly my arm jerked inwards to my body with a snapping sound. Merlin's arm dropped. It was the sparrow that I watched through it had been caught by an eagle. I hadn't lost connection. I clutched my forearm quickly as the pain swept through my shoulder. "Argh,"

"What's wrong?" Merlin said cautiously taking a few steps forward.

"Not any closer," I said quickly then whispered, "Or you will die too." Okay, so the last bit I might have made up, but I didn't want meddling Merlin near me. Merlin obeyed like a Dog-thinking of Dog-I pulled the magic and called to him quickly and he walked out from behind a tree. Dog walked up to me and calmly stood, as Merlin had magic. I placed my hand lightly on his back. My eyes flashed gold. Lifting off the Dogs coat was a fine golden mist. The magic mist swirled lightly around my arm before slowly setting into my skin.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked even more cautious than before. To be honest I didn't know.

"I always keep him close by," I answered, not answering his question. I held my arm and with another smaller snapping sound my arm was back in one piece. Merlin cringed away. "Go on," I said trying to lighten the mood, "Charm him a stick,"

Merlin frowned, "What?"

"Use your powers without spells, charm," Merlin then understood and a twig flew through the air. Dog happily galloped after the stick. After Dog had it tightly in his jaws he ran deeper into the thick forest. Merlin turned his head back to me. My head began to twitch from left to right as I saw through many animals' eyes. It showed me the battle field. "No," I whispered. And with that I got up and moved away from Merlin and to the battlefield. I was too late…

The noises were gone, the fight was over. Knowing the knights of Camelot they had what they called a 'Clean fight', where they win a battle and leave before anything else could happen. No bodies were left just areas of either burnt or blooded grass. I slowly walked across the grasses plain. I stared into the forest the outlines the space. It was still, quiet.

"_Mordred_," I called silently in my head, _"Mordred_?" I panicked. I ran towards the forest. Not a soul in sight, not even a bug. My legs collapsed. I knelt in the damp muddy forest floor. I had no eyes to see out of but mine, and that didn't work seeming as the tears gushed down my face like they we're never going to stop.

I curled myself into a ball and cried myself to sleep. I wanted to move and to go somewhere, but I had nowhere to go. My dad would never let me in the house, not with a druid symbol on my arm. Mordred was probably dead. The village destroyed. No money, no clothes bar the ones on my back, no friends, no family, no love and…no life.

The sun sat low in the sky. My eyes slowly open to the sound of a stick cracking. I felt something moving quickly. I opened them fully to see a man standing over me. I pulled my body up from the cold ground.

"Don't you move or I'll draw you through," He slowly drew his sword.

The Prince looked down on me. His hair clumped like wet straw from the rain. His sword hovered above my chest, ready to plunge down deep into my flesh. My lungs heaved in air. My fingers clenched tightly to the grass. The soil moved under my will and dug deep into my fingernails. He seemed to hesitate as a tear slowly crawled down my face. I secured my eyes close.

_Mordred _I called desperately in my head. _Mordred, if you are there, help me. He's going to kill me!_

I slowly reopen my bloodshot red eyes. The Prince had not moved.

"_I'll be there in a moment_. Hold on!" Mordred's voice answered panting. He's okay. I wanted to relax, but the situation wasn't quite right.

He continued to press the sword to my shirt. My arms shook and I slowly lowered my back to the ground. I kept my face hard and emotionless.

"I-I don't want to fight," I begged, or stalled.

"Arthur," a voice gasped. The person fumbled through the trees and showed his badly bruised and bloodied body.

"What Merlin?" The Prince didn't even flinch.

"The Druid boy, Mordred, is coming," He lent against a tree.

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "Did he do this to you?" Merlin nodded.

"_Hurry_," I pleaded to Mordred,"_and don't answer back Merlin can hear you. They are preparing to run now. Lie_,"

"_I can't make it_." Mordred's voice whispered faintly, "_One of the knights got me. I'm bleeding too much_…"

Merlin and I both cringed as we received the message. Merlin flashed his golden eyes at me. My mother's ring that I wore tightened around my finger. The metal band cut into my finger. It stopped the blood and it slowly turned purple. He was trying to keep me quiet, after all Arthur doesn't know about his powers.

I close my eyes gently. If you thought about that whole 'Life flashing before your eyes,' thing-well that didn't happen. I waited for him to kill me or Mordred save me, because I was in no way going to run and get out alive. I pull a tear from my body. Merlin must have felt guilty and he released the ring.

I reopened my eyes to see Arthur who had pulled his sword high above his head and had the tip aiming right for my heart. He hesitated for a few seconds. I gathered my magic deep inside.

I whispered, "I'm not going to beg for my life, if that's what you're waiting for," I raised my head, "my lord." I added in a slightly stronger tone. Another second passed Arthur didn't look at me any differently, "I'm not a Druid," Merlin flinched, "I didn't do anything wrong. I was foraging for food and got tired" Arthur continued to stare at me deeply. "I'm not even worthy enough to look at you," I pushed the magic out with a heavy sigh. I hoped to catch an animal, a wolf, a fox, a raven for all I cared. But they had all fled from the fight.

Arthur brought his sword to my neck pushing my head higher. "And yet you do,"

"Die with honor, stare into your killer's eyes-even if it was for the last second. That's how I have been taught," I looked away from the perfect stare of his deep blue eyes.

"What is your name?" Arthur's eyes narrowed.

'Think of something. Lie. Talar,' my brain screamed at me. "Talar," at that time I could have kicked myself in the gut.

"Well, Talar, I'm going to let you go, for _Merlin's_ sake." I frowned, Merlin's sake? I stared at Merlin in disbelief, did Arthur finally know about Merlin?

"Arthur-" Merlin tried to talk.

"-I have seen you eyeing him." He said before Merlin could get another word in. "Though I might say a better taste might help," he stuck his sword deep into the soft soil laughing. He has got to be kidding me, "And plus, you are the most courageous, almost knight-like girl I have met,"

I still didn't move from the dirt. "You have my word," Arthur said solemnly. "Help her up Merlin," He snapped.

Merlin fumbled forward and offered out his hand. I pulled myself up. He had a regretful look on his face he knew I had something to do with Mordred. "Whoa," I gasped, "You're strong," Merlin's eyes widened. I could feel Merlin's magic flowing through his body, "I mean-you're stronger than you look. And you don't look strong. I'm not saying that you don't look strong. Well you don't. You're just stronger than you look." I felt like slapping myself in the head.

"Young love," Arthur murmured by the tone he rolled his eyes. I snapped my hand away from Merlin's. "We'll be camping for the night just north of the river mouth. I have spared your life now you can protect ours."

"May I ask how?"

"You're a forager so you know the forests, well we don't, and we need a guide to Camelot,"

It was true, I knew the area. My instincts and raw talent help me. "Not to Camelot Sire please, I can take you to Ealdor. Merlin should know his way from there,"

Merlin's blue eyes watched me curiously. Another grin passed Arthur's mouth.


	4. Betrayals and Beautifying Magic

In the little town of Ealdor, there's not much. A paddock of cows and sheep lying to rest for the night, the mill say next to the empty barn. I peered inside. The horses were stolen in a raid. This is where I was to sleep. Merlin was standing in the middle. He jumped as he saw me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you,"

He simply shook his head. "Arthur told me to give this to you," a small pouch was thrown at me. But it stopped in midair right before impact. I held the floating bag.

"Arthur had needed not to pay me. Sparing my life was enough." Merlin waved me over closer to him.

"I just need to know this. Do you use your magic for good?" His voice barely a whisper, his face just inches from mine.

I flinched back at his question, "Of course, I use it for good." I snapped, trying to convince myself more than I was him. "The Druids have changed, well not all the Druids, but two of them have, they took me against my will,"

"I just needed to know." Merlin straightened out his back and looked away. "Every sorcerer that I have met had done evil things,"

"You really don't know me do you?" I asked cocking my head to the side and taking a step closer.

"Well, I know you-I met you on the road,"

"Hmm…" I hummed a light chuckle. "I used to live here, in Ealdor, when I was little, maybe five or six. You and I, we were like this," I crossed my two fingers together, "Though after my father found out about my magic, we had to leave." I turned and sat on a bale of hay. I let the sadness of the past wash over me. "We tried trading in other places, where they accepted magic, but it didn't work out. So we moved to Camelot, when I was eight and I had to keep it a secret."

Merlin looked down sympathetically.

"Need not to worry, Merlin, I am one in a few you can trust with your gift. I knew it from the very start. And I entrust you with my secret too," Merlin smiled, a little, but it was enough for me. "Here, come," I patted the other half of the hay bale. "There is one thing that the Druids," Mostly Mordred, "taught me. Can I show you? I'm going to read your aura." Merlin settled himself down into the bundle of hay and nodded.

I reached out for his hand and held it lightly in mine. I closed my eyes "Ic bebeodan se niht ge-nip ætywan eower leoht (I command the night mist show your light),"

The barn exploded with fine glowing mist. It shined pure gold. Every inch of the tall barn walls were shining.

"Whoa, gold, it's rare-you're rare." My head felt light. The glimmering gold began to form together and fly around the barn like fish in the sea. The formations twisted around the room and whipped their way past my head. They whispered things, in millions of voices, about Merlin, his, past present and future. "Gold basically means, well…" My voice choked I was being stopped. I could only say certain things. "That-that you're very noble. It shows that you are being guided by the highest good. It's telling me that you have enlightenment and divine protection, also wisdom, inner knowledge, and apparently you are an intuitive thinker,"

Merlin smiled, "If I'm gold, what are you?"

I pulled my hands together. "ic, me," the rooms air changed. The gold turned to yellow. I sighed, "Bright lemon yellow. I have fear of losing one—control, two—reputation, three—respect, and four—power. Basically it's telling me that I'm afraid of my own magic,"

"Afraid? There is no need. Magic is something that should be embraced. It's a gift,"

"I have heard it once, twice and more. I have heard it all, one way or another. But just knowing that isn't enough,"

"Then what is?"

"I'm too, too powerful for my own good. And I'm not even sure if that good is _good_ anymore,"

"What do you mean?"

I thought for a moment, not exactly wanting to answer his question. "I met a woman once, well not really. She passed me at the markets once, her magic was strong. Not as strong as yours, but strong. But a bad strong. She told me to keep an eye out for you. And for me to keep my magic at bay. At first I didn't know why, but before I could ask her she walked away in a rush. But there was something that I wouldn't forget about her, those piercing blue-purple eyes of hers. Definitely not mortal, because her hair was a chocolate brown,"

Merlin's face had changed. It paled so white I could have sworn that he had never seen a ray of sun ever. "What?" I asked.

"Nimueh," He whispered. "The woman you saw. I thought-I thought that I killed her," His voice broke and a silence followed. "If you ever pass her again, we have never talked or met-"

"But Merlin…" A sly voice echoed through the empty barn. It sent a shiver down my spine. Merlin stood quicker than my eyes could follow in the dark, to face her, who by the direction that Merlin was looking, she was right behind me. "You two have met," She paused, "and talked." Her steps echoed closer to me "And I thought _heroes_ don't lie." I felt a cold hand claw my shoulder. "This is just a big coincidence. Isn't it? Like…it was a plan all along. Well done." Her voice carried down to me, "I never expected you to get him alone, extra points for you."

"Talar?-" Merlin choked. My heart felt as if it had sunk to my boots.

"She made me do it." I said desperately trying to plea my case. Nimueh dug her claws into my skin, "She threatened my father," I winced, "I had no choice," I averted my eyes from his. "I'm sorry…"

"Let her go," Merlin demanded. I flinched at hearing him stand up for me after I had betrayed him. Weather it was that he was genuinely looking out for me or that he didn't want Nimueh to kill him.

"But why, _Pagan_? Now I have you both," I could hear her smiling. She wasn't going to let me go either. "Here I have a perfectly powerful Dragon Lord and an Linker," She released her ice cold grip from my shoulder.

"Pagan?"

"You do practice your magic-The Old Religion?"

"Yeah,"

"Then you are Pagan," She replaced her hand around the back of my neck. My eyes widened and a shiver ran through my body. "Time to go Linker," her hand tightened and I slowly got up onto my shaky legs.

"I said let her go," Merlin persisted.

"Let me go Merlin," I whispered. Maybe Nimueh will just leave with me. I thought. "I'm not worth it, I have already betrayed you. I don't deserve any less," Merlin hesitated.

"No-" Merlin began to whisper before letting out a long shriek in agony. He clutched his ears tightly as he continued to roar.

"What are you doing?" I asked Nimueh shakily.

"Nothing," She snapped. Her grip continued to tightened at the back of my neck.

The agony in his vocals hit me like a pile of bricks, I was feeling the same pain. Merlin dropped to his knees, only stopping yelling for ridged gasps of air.

"Merlin!" Another voice called from behind me. Nimueh continued her grasp and spun me around to see the man barebacked wielding a sword.

"Arthur?" Nimueh hissed.

"Arthur!" I ran several steps forward breaking out of Nimueh's grip which tore a few layers of skin from my neck. "Help him! I'll distract her!"

Arthur ran a large circle to avoid Nimueh cautiously. I turned back to Nimueh. I summoned the magic from deep in my belly and let it all run to my eyes with a jerk. I had never felt that much power, ever. Around my feet a few mice scuttled around my boots curiously.

"You have got to be kidding me, Talar," Nimueh taunted.

The small group of scuttling mice grew twice, three times the size. I unleashed more magic and roped them together like I had a lasso. The small critters stood straight like an army at my command. I made them run, with my own mind. No words needed, no signal. My will, not theirs. The mice scuttled across the floor in a tight knit moving square.

Nimueh had no chance to even flinch. With the mice's usual speed and the amp of my power, they almost flew to Nimueh. The sorceress flinched slightly as the mice circled around her feet like knights on horseback.

Her face grew stiff.

I sent my small miniature army one by one to break out of the circle and to nip Nimueh's heels. I could see her face becoming more stern. The mice were moving too fast for her to concentrate on her magic. She snapped her head to me. I stared straight into the eyes of death.

"You have picked the wrong person to betray," she snarled before disappearing.


End file.
